Keiko Han
Keiko Han (潘 恵子 Han Keiko?, born April 5, 1953 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress, actress and western astrologer of Taiwanese descent. She sang the theme songs in productions such as Story of the Alps: My Annette and Kazoku Robinson Hyōryūki Fushigi na Shima no Furōne. Han is a fortune teller of Western horoscopes, and has written several books on the subject. She is employed by the talent agency Never Land Arts, she was previously affiliated with Aoni Production & 81 Produce.[citation needed] She is most known for the roles of Lalah Sune (Mobile Suit Gundam), Saori Kido (Saint Seiya), and Luna and Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon). Han has a daughter, fellow voice actress Megumi Han. Filmographyedit TV animeedit ; 1977 * Chojin Sentai Barattack (Yuri) * Angie Girl (Angie Airinton) ; 1979 * Mobile Suit Gundam (Lalah Sune, Icelina Eschonbach) * Entaku no Kishi Monogatari: Moero Arthur (Lady Guinevere) * Mirai Robo Daltanious (Sanae Shiratori) ; 1980 * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (Becky Thatcher) * Ganbare Genki (Tomoko Ishida) * Invincible Robo Trider G7 (Ikue Sunabara) ; 1981 * Queen Millennia (Yayoi Yukino) * Dr. Slump Arale-chan (Drampire) ; 1982 * Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV (Patty Ellington) ; 1985 * Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God (Annette Hauser) * Sazae-san (Mitsuo Hama) ; 1986 * Saint Seiya (Athena, Saori) ; 1987 * Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari (Margaret "Meg" March) * City Hunter (Atsuko Kawada, Ep.12) ; 1988 * Anpanman (Ramen Tenshi, Oshiruko-chan, Shabondaman, misc. voices.) ; 1989 * Parasol Henbe (Kawai) ; 1991 * Goldfish Warning! (Yurika Sugadaira) * Mischievous Twins: The Tales of St. Clare's (Winnifred) ; 1992 * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Luna, Queen Beryl) ; 1993 * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R (Luna) ; 1994 * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S (Luna) ; 1995 * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon SuperS (Luna) * Bonobono (Araiguma-kun's mother) ; 1996 * Detective Conan (Megumi) * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Stars (Luna) ; 2000 * Mushrambo (Rusephine) ; 2002 * Mirmo! (Chirumu) ; 2005 * Air (Yamomo priestess) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Moon Maria) ; 2011 * Hunter × Hunter (Mito Freecss) ; 2014 * The World is Still Beautiful (Sheila) * Space Dandy (Pup, Ep.8) Unknown date * Galaxy Express 999 (Boshin Yuki) * Koguma no Mīsha (Natasha) * Maetel Legend (Queen Promethium) * Sgt. Frog (Keroro Boss, Kappa) * Space Battleship Yamato III (Ruda Sharubāto) * Story of the Alps: My Annette (Annette) * Ultraman Kids no Kotowaza Monogatari (Piko) * Video Senshi Resarion (Olivia) * Wakakusa Monogatari Yori Wakakusa no Yon Shimai (Elizabeth March (Beth) Original video animations (OVAs)edit * Prefectural Earth Defense Force (1986) (Miyuki Ōyama) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1988) (Annerose von Grünewald) * Teito Monogatari (1991) (Yukari Tatsumiya) * Saint Seiya series (2002) (Athena, Saori) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: Episode 7: Over the Rainbow (2014) (Lalah Sune) Filmsedit * Be Forever Yamato (1980) (Sasha) * Uchu Senshi Baldios (1981) (Jimmy Hoshino) * Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space (1982) (Lalah Sune) * Harmageddon (1983) (Junko Sawakawa) * Locke the Superman (1984) (Jessica) * Doraemon: Nobita's Little Star Wars (1985) (Papi) * The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (1985) (Jinjao) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (1988) (Lalah Sune) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Overture to a New Year (1993) (Annerose von Grunewald) * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R The Movie (1993) (Luna) * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S The Movie (1994) (Luna) * The 9 Sailor Soldiers Get Together! Miracle in the Black Dream Hole! (1995) (Luna) * Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey (2004) (Hachi's Mother) * Air (2005) (Yamano priestess) Video gamesedit * Double Dragon (xxxx) (Rebecca Brielle) * Langrisser I & II - Der Langrisser (xxxx) (Jessica) * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (xxxx) (Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman) * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (xxxx) (Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman) * Next King: Ai no Sennen Ōkoku (xxxx) (Marein Furakkusu) * Project Justice (xxxx) (Yurika Kirishima) * Saint Seiya series (xxxx-) (Athena, Saori) * Tengai Makyou II: Manjimaru (xxxx) (Princess Hamaguri, Jakōin Matsumushi) * Tenkajin (xxxx) (Kichō) Dubbing rolesedit Live-actionedit * Airwolf (season 4) (Jo Santini (Michele Scarabelli)) * The Cannonball Run (1987 TV Asashi edition) (Marcie (Adrienne Barbeau)) * Carrie (1976) (1980 TBS edition) (Carrie White (Sissy Spacek)) * Carrie (2013) (Margaret White (Julianne Moore)) * Dallas (Lucy Ewing Cooper (Charlene Tilton)) * Knight Rider (April Curtis (Rebecca Holden)) * La Boum 2 (Vic Beretton (Sophie Marceau)) * White Men Can't Jump (Gloria Clemente (Rosie Perez)) Animationedit * The Flight of Dragons (Princess Milisande) * Iron Man (Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman) Other voice over workedit * Moero!! Robokon (1999) (Robopī) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (2003) (Luna, cat-form) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (2005) (Heavenly_Saint Snowgel) * Juken Sentai Gekiranger (2007) (Genju Pixie-Fist Hiso) Category:Voice Actors